The Protein Structure Core of the UM-RDCC will provide a broad range of state-of-the-art services to support basic research. Most of these services involve the use of costly instrumentation, much of it automated, that individual investigators would not otherwise have access to. These services also require highly trained personnel that could not be supported by a single laboratory. This core has successfully provided support for investigators of the Multipurpose Arthritis Center from its inception in 1988 and proposes to provide several major services to RDCC investigators. Services currently offered by the Protein Structure Laboratory include: amino acid analysis, protein microsequencing, peptide synthesis, protein mapping, isolation of protein fragments for microsequencing, circular dichroism, 2D gels, and mass spectrometry of peptides and proteins. The Structure Laboratory presently employs 7.3 full-time analysts with extensive training in peptide synthesis and protein structure analysis. The Laboratory provides: 1.) Access to state-of-the-art instrumentation for protein structure analysis and peptide synthesis, 2.) access to highly trained personnel to operate the instrumentation and interpret the data, 3.) consulting on a large number of topics related to protein purification and structure analysis, 3.) consulting on a large number of topics related to protein purification and structure analysis 4.) Development and/or implementation of new technologies, 5.) Training in the interpretation of data, operation of instruments, and experimental design. Because of their generally high level of experience, personnel from Protein Structure Laboratory routinely become closely involved in research projects with investigators. The services provided are below the cost of similar services available from commercial vendors, and the Core provides investigators with extensive opportunity to interact with experienced personnel, that is not offered by commercial services.